For Old Time's Sake
by musicchica10
Summary: Oneshot...reminiscing, coming together...post series finale. Literati


He walked around the familiar apartment. The place he spent three years of his life, the place where he learned to change. He remembered every detail about certain places. The couch, the front door, the table, the middle of the room. It was time to let go.

"Just rent this out Uncle Luke." Jess sighed, turning around and looking at his uncle sadly.

"I just can't. It's too much memories, this is my place and I don't want to rent it out to people who will do who knows what in here." Jess raised his eyebrows. "Ah jeez! Jess, I didn't mean things like that." Luke replied annoyed.

"Sorry Uncle Luke, but I couldn't resist." Jess chuckled but turned serious again. "There's nothing left for us here."

"Jess, this discussion is over. I don't want to rent it or sell it. I'll just leave it like this, you can stay here anytime you want." Luke walked out and left Jess standing in the box of memories alone.

- - -

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai called out.

Rory came out of her bedroom and glared at her mom. "What?"

"Aren't we in a grumpy mood today." 

"No. I just don't want Luke to rent his place out."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked sipping from her mug of coffee.

"It's just too important to me. It has memories. It's where…" Rory trailed off and remembered her times with Jess in that apartment.

"Ah, we're talking about Rocky Jr. here?" 

"What?! No!" Rory evasively replied.

"Sweets, I know you still love him, and I know that you only went out with Logan cuz he reminded you of him." 

Rory sighed and nodded. "I guess so. I'm going to go for a walk." 

"Ok hon." 

- - -

Jess was walking through the apartment and stopped by his bed. He sat down on it and sighed. This could have been the spot where he and Rory…well it could have been their spot. He laid down frustrated and closed his eyes.

"Dang it! Why did I have to be so stupid?" Jess mumbled. He pulled out his book from his back pocket, a habit that never did get broken, and began reading. But the words were empty. Every word meant nothing, all he could think about was the words he told Rory the day on the bridge.

"_You know Ernest only has lovely things to say about you."_

Jess closed the book and threw it on the ground.

"So much for Hemmingway." Jess said to himself.

- - - 

Rory thought about walking to the bridge, but she couldn't do it. There were too many memories there. It reminded her too much of Jess. So she decided to head to Luke's. She wanted to check out the apartment.

The bell above the door rung as she walked in, but the diner was empty. 

"Hey Rory!" Luke waved. "Is your mom home?" 

"Yeah. She's waiting for you." Rory smiled.

"Coffee?" 

"Nah. I think I'll just sit here for a while."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a break. I'll close up since it's so dead today. I should be back later." Luke said, leaving.

"Alright." Rory said as she stood up. She walked up the stairs slowly, savoring every detail.

She gently put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She walked into the room and a flood of memories hit her. The couch, the middle of the room…all places where she and Jess had kissed, touched, talked. She turned to Jess's room and froze. There on the bed was Jess, sleeping.

She walked up to him and stood there, shocked. Tears began flowing down her face. Here was the man she loved, had always loved, the man she hurt time and time again, the man that had hurt her time and time again. She knelt down and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. She was surprised when she felt a response. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Jess whispered back. "What are you doing here Rory?"

"I just, wanted to see the place. To remember…" Rory looked around. "Wait, why are you here?" Rory accused.

"I came to convince Luke to sell or rent out this place." 

"What? Why?" Rory asked surprised.

"Cuz it's a part of my life that passed, that I'll never get back."

Rory looked down, tears forming again. "You can get some of it back." Rory whispered.

Jess looked at Rory and sighed. "What part?"

"Me." Rory said, barely audible. Jess didn't know what to say, he never thought this day would come. He figured he had lost her forever.

"What about that blonde guy?" Jess asked, uncertain.

"We broke up, he proposed, I said no, we broke up." 

"Huh." 

"Oh no, not that again."

"Come on, for old time's sake?" Jess smirked.

Rory smiled and leaned in to kiss Jess. "For old time's sake."

The kiss grew deeper and before they knew it, Jess was on top of Rory. He stopped kissing her and stared at her.

Rory nodded and pulled on Jess' shirt. 

"You sure?" Jess asked again.

"This is one thing from the past that you can have that neither of us got."

- - -

Jess lay holding Rory in his arms, he pulled out a book and began reading. Rory was sleeping peacefully, but as soon as she heard the pages of a book flip, she was awake.

"What are you reading?" 

"Hemmingway." Jess smirked.

"Oh no!" Rory squirmed.

"Oh come on, for old time's sake?" 

"Fine." Rory sighed and snuggled closer to Jess. "I love you."

Jess, shocked by this comment, put the book down and looked at her. "I love you too, always have, and always will."

"I think I may have loved you, but I know I do now." Rory whispered.

"Huh." Jess smirked and kissed her.

"For old time's sake." Rory whispered back, kissing him passionately.


End file.
